The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, a reproduction system, a reproduction method, and a program for reproducing three-dimensional (3D) moving pictures.
There exist reproduction apparatuses for reproducing 3D moving pictures. One such reproduction apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-289555 (called the Patent Document 1 hereunder), another in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-327430 (called the Patent Document 2 hereunder), and another in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-130495 (called the Patent Document 3 hereunder).
The Patent Document 1 discloses a 3D video apparatus, describing position information about character information including display position information for three-dimensionally displaying the character information accompanying videos.
The Patent Document 2 discloses a telop display apparatus for use in a digital 3D broadcast, describing how a parallax is added to telop information.
The Patent Document 3 describes how right-eye display information and left-eye display information are created from menu display information based on a given degree of 3D effect.